Safe
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: People always want to keep those they care about safe. Sometimes that may come against their own safety.


_Title: Safe_

_Rate FR 15_

_Character: Gibbs and Tim, appearance of Tony and Ziva_

_Word count: 1948_

_Genre: General, adventure, hurt/comfort_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Safe<strong>  
><em>

The time was late, Tim was certain of that when he heard someone knocking on his door. He had been home since early that afternoon after his Boss clear order to not see his face in the bullpen for at least the next eighteen hours. Which meant that he could have a late lie in the next morning. Finding something to do from four o clock in the evening until late that night was a problem though.

Body stiff and aching he had returned home and had a long hot shower and then had a late afternoon forgetting their case and how close they had come to lose one of their agents. It was a disconcerting thought and even the possibility brought his in the edge of despair. What the hell was all that about?

He had woken up sensing he had forgotten something important; as if he had something important to do that he had forgotten. He had looked under his pillow, his bedside table, his mobile, the time… Nothing! There was nothing he had forgotten about. He had been given the rest of the day off.

He had gotten up only to be reminded of his earlier bad treating of his body. His arms were aching terribly from being hanged from the top of a roof for more than ten minutes and his torso was in even worse condition. He couldn't feel his legs, the numbness worrying and welcomed the same time. He had been certain that if he was to feel them it would have been worse. He had taken just a couple more painkillers and sat to write….which he soon realized he couldn't so he turned over to his computer and after turning it on he lost himself in his complicated computer game. Elf Lords, Ladies, Dwarfs and Dragons were much safer than agents, Bosses and Doctors… His computer game had helped him forget what he was doing at home so early and how close he had come to view firsthand the death of Gibbs. Even the thought made him shiver.

Three hours later a knock on his door interrupted his personal therapy and made him realize how quickly the time had passed. He then noticed he had turned the heat on and it was very hot inside his apartment. He liked it. He got up and walked stiffly to his door his muscles protesting.

'Who is it?' He asked as the second knock was louder that the previous one.

'Open that door McGee.' Gibbs? What did Gibbs want at his place at eleven o' clock at night? Was everything OK? Had something wrong happen while he was away?

'Coming, Boss.' A thousands thoughts crossed his mind none of them nice before opening his door and finding himself turned around and collided on said door by his Boss' body.

'What…? He tried to ask when Gibbs' hand on his mouth stopped him mid sentence. Gibbs leaned way too close for Tim's comfort and whispered rather intensely at him blue eyes locked on green.

'Never, never again pull a stunt like today's! Do I make myself clear, McGee?' If he didn't know better Tim would think that Gibbs wanted to murder him. And unfortunately he had no idea as to the reason behind that sudden outburst.

_Flash back_

Earlier that day

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and Tim were after a group of terrorists who had killed two Petty Officers when they had discovered smuggled weapons in one their lorries. Gibbs and his team had been looking for them for three days. They had covered their tracks very well and even after they had interrogated them as witnesses they hadn't found anything incriminating.

Graham Jersey and Jon Robinson had been using their food supplying company to smuggle weapons in the US for more than two years and Gibbs knew there was something off with those two men and some of their employees. Unfortunately they didn't have any evidence; just Gibbs gut which with all fairness couldn't stand in court.

Gibbs had sent Tony and Ziva to spy and follow their suspects as he was pestering Tim to work faster. And why was it taking him so long? After countless hours in front of his computer monitor and seeing that his Boss' composure was deteriorating by the second, feeling the man's breath on his neck every time Gibbs wanted to scare him enough, Tim finally made a connection. He saw Gibbs' eyes lit as soon as he told him about his findings. Problem was Jersey and Graham had an appointment with some of their 'clients' as they were spoke.

'What are you waiting for McGee? A written invitation?' Gibbs asked as he grabbed his coat and keys and walked to the elevator. 'Tony and Ziva are waiting for us.' Tim ran to reach his Boss.

One hour later they were all set at their places. Gibbs with his rifle in a roof of the building in the opposite of where the meeting was taking place while Tim, Ziva and Tony had used their persuasion and SIG Sauers to climb were the bargain was taking place. Gibbs had a perfect view of everyone. There was a helicopter on top of that roof that was quite obviously the men of their transportation.

Gibbs had ordered his agents to not act until they could have them. No mistake was acceptable for the former Gunnery Sergeant. As the younger agents were listening and watching the exchange taking place in front of them hidden in the ladder Tim saw that one of the gunmen was watching directly at where Gibbs was. When he saw the tall blond man raising his own gun pointing it at Gibbs Tim acted without thinking.

'Boss, someone spotted you.' He whispered on his comm. However he knew Gibbs would be too late to protect himself so he did the only thing he could. He didn't notice the surprise in his team mates eyes when they heard his warning at the Boss and in only took him a couple of seconds before attacking the attacker-to-be. Tony and Ziva had only one choice left and that was to start their op a bit earlier. After all, that was what Gibbs was shouting in their ears through their comm. Their eyes widened when Tim pushed the much taller man on the wall and a gunshot was heard. The younger agent was just on time to save their leader. Nevertheless they had no time to watch as they had their own battle to give.

Tim had no idea what had happened after he stopped the man from shooting Gibbs. He felt all air leaving his lungs as the other man used his strength to maneuver them around and have Tim against the wall. A number of punches were laid upon his body and face but for once Tim gave as good as he got. His Granddad would have been proud for him. When he felt the man's gun against him he pushed with all his strength against him. Unfortunately, his strength was more that he had ever given him credit so he found himself losing his balance as he fell from the roof taking the terrorist with him. He grabbed from the edge but unluckily for him the other man managed to get a hold of him and Tim knew he wasn't going to last long. The other man was much heavier than him. He kicked and kicked and finally felt the weight lightening. In any other situation he would have done his best to save the other man but this time was his life against the others. There was no time for guilt.

The fight however had weakened him and he couldn't pull himself up. That was when his brain kicked in and realized he was hanging from the top of the roof. His closed his eyes and warred with his fear of heights. That hadn't been a good idea since the noise of gunshots penetrated his by then foggy mind. What had happened to the others? Had he destroyed their chance to catch the terrorists? He didn't know how long he was there alone with his thoughts when his limps started to ache. The guns had stopped but no one was coming for him. Terror was creeping up to his heart. What had happened to his team? Was Gibbs alive? He closed his eyes again.

'McGee, grab my hand.' Gibbs familiar voice re awoke his hope and he opened his eyes to stare up at his Boss. He tried to follow the order but his hands weren't co-operating.

'I can't.' He whispered his voice cracking.

'Yes, you can McGee.' Gibbs' voice was gentler than before. 'Come on Tim, don't make sic DiNozzo on you. Tim felt Gibbs' hand on top of his. The only thing he had to do was move his fingers and palm a little. He could do that, right? If only to prove Gibbs right.

'Now the other hand, Tim. You're doing good…' The other hand was easier so Gibbs managed to pull him up and have him on top of the roof soon after that.

'Thank you, Boss.' Surprise was not a look he had accustomed to Gibbs so he decided to not duel on it. Everything that had happened came rushed to him and he grabbed Gibbs from the arms. 'He fell. I couldn't hold if he…' Gibbs seemed to understand. He dragged him with him and Tim saw that more agents were upon the roof alongside Ziva and Tony.

'Well done Probie.' Tony said to him and it was Tim's turn to be surprised.

'Ummm, thanks Tony. Ziva's hand pressed against his arm gently and then squeezed reassuringly.

The last thing he remembered was being to the hospital and then in his apartment. Gibbs words "Nice job, McGee" might have been segment of his imagination.

_End of flash back_

And now he was against a wall for the second time that day.

'What are you talking about Boss?' He managed to ask.

'You put yourself at risk again I'll kill you myself. You got that?'

'But Boss…?' He tried to object. Gibbs wouldn't have been alive if he hadn't stopped that man. Tim straightened up. He wasn't going to let Gibbs scare him.

'If I hadn't pulled that you wouldn't have been here now. And I don't think I can live with that on my conscience, Agent Gibbs.' Gibbs stance changed and Tim found himself in engulfing arms. He awkwardly returned the hug. Welcome to the twilight zone, Timothy McGee, he thought to himself and very wisely kept it to himself.

'Your face is bruised.'

'And if only it was the only thing bruised, Boss.' He said with a laugh it didn't quite reach his eyes. Having Gibbs leaning on him had long ago stopped being awkward and had turned into worrisome. He tried to sidestep his Boss and found he himself stopped by two strong arms.

'Do something like that again and I'll tie you in your bed.' Gibbs said before letting him go and Tim's mind reeled with what he might have meant.

'Umm… OK?' He put as much space between himself and his boss could. 'Anything to drink?' He really expected his Boss to refuse and leave him alone. What he got was a nod and Gibbs taking off his jacket and sitting on his chair. HIS chair.

'Whatever you got Tim.' Tim. Right. As he slowly moved to his kitchen to bring Gibbs something to drink he missed the older man's look. Gibbs was prepared to do whatever was possible to keep Ti McGee safe. Even against said man's will.

Finis

_**Safe**_ was written last year as a birthday present for a wonderful NCIS fan fiction writer whose beautiful work has filled my long hours of reading.


End file.
